


and if that diamond ring won't shine

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: texts from Patrick and Rachel's relationship (and maybe some others) through the years
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 38
Kudos: 99





	and if that diamond ring won't shine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kindofspecificstore for beta'ing!
> 
> And thanks to everybody in the Barn for the support!

Fiancé 💍  
  
I CANNOT stop looking at my ring!  
  
You did such a good job!  
  
I love you!  
  
Love you too!  
  


Fiancé 💍  
  
Stephanie agreed to be my maid of honor!   
  
We’re gonna go have lunch and start planning!  
  
What do you think about sage and cream for wedding colors?  
  
Also have you thought about your groomsmen yet?  
  
We should also start thinking about a menu!  
  
Umm sure yeah I’ll get right on that  
  


Fiancé 💍  
  
My mom was talking to her friend that’s a florist and dates for the spring are really filling up fast.  
  
We really should talk about picking a date soon!  
  
I know  
  
I’ve just been tired  
  
We can talk about it this weekend  
  
Thanks Patrick! Love you!  
  
❤️  
  


Fiancé 💍  
  
Patrick can we talk about this?  
  
Patrick?  
  
???  
  


Marcy  
  
Rachel dear, Patrick texted to say he made it to his new place safely.   
  
I wasn’t sure if he would text you and I’m sure you’ve been worrying too.  
  
Thanks Marcy  
  


Fiancé 💍  
  
Your mom told me you made it safe  
  
I miss you.  
  
**Read** 8:48 PM

Fiancé 💍  
  
Happy Birthday Patrick!  
  
I hope you’re doing okay  
  
**Read** 7:23 PM

Fiancé 💍  
  
lknweohwagb  
  
Sorry I always end up leaving my phone unlocked in my purse   
  
**Read** 11:34 PM

Fiancé 💍  
  
Patrick can we talk?  
  
I’m in Schitt’s Creek  
  
It’s been 6 months  
  
Can we talk please?  
  
**Read** 5:04 PM

Patrick  
  
I made it home safe!  
  
And don’t worry I’ll keep your secret until your ready  
  
Good! Thanks!  
  
Now don’t be a stranger!  
  
I’ll try!  
  
Thanks again Rachel!  
  


Patrick  
  
Happy Birthday Rach!  
  
Thanks Patrick!  
  


David  
  
Thanks for the gift basket!  
  
You’re welcome! Hope you had a happy birthday!  
  


Patrick  
  
Can we talk about relationship stuff or is that weird?  
  
I think it will be okay  
  
Okay good  
  
I missed you!  
  
It’s nice to have my friend back  
  
I missed you too Rach!  
  


Marcy  
  
Have you heard about Patrick’s new store? He sent me a gift basket with this wonderful lotion I know you would just love!  
  
Yeah he sent me one for my birthday!  
  
Oh really?  
  
I can’t wait to visit but Clint’s been so busy lately!  
  


Patrick  
  
So.. I met someone  
  
I'm really happy for you Rach  
  
Thanks Patrick!  
  
Now tell me all about him!  
  


David  
  
Did you ever find a way to get Patrick to shut up about baseball during spring training?  
  
Sorry I’m no help with that one since I usually just join in  
  
I can’t believe this  
  


Patrick  
  
I told David I loved him  
  
OMG!!!  
  
That’s awesome!  
  


Patrick  
  
Happy Birthday Patrick!  
  
Thanks Rach!  
  
Doing anything fun this year?  
  
Inventory and then dinner with David  
  
Only you would think inventory is fun 🙄  
  


Patrick  
  
We started carrying a new goat milk soap and its smells like the oatmeal cookies you used to make in college.  
  
I’m gonna need some of that for myself!  
  
Anything else you want me to send with it?  
  


Patrick  
  
Did you catch the game last night?  
  
I caught the end of it!  
  
I can’t believe it went that long and we still lost 😭  
  
I know!  
  
It’s not looking good for postseason  
  


Patrick  
  
Merry Christmas Patrick!  
  
Merry Christmas Rach!  
  
Are you coming back this year?  
  
No, things are busy at the store  
  
Couldn’t find the time to get away  
  
But I’m spending the holiday with David’s family  
  
That’s good then! Everyone here will miss you!  
  


Patrick  
  
I’m finally getting my own apartment here  
  
Please let David help you decorate  
  
You don't think he’d appreciate my choices?  
  
🙄  
  


Patrick  
  
I got a part in a local production of Cabaret!  
  
When is it? Maybe Andrew and I can come see a show?  
  
I’d like that Rach!  
  


Patrick  
  
I can’t believe you got David in a baseball uniform!  
  
Neither can I!  
  
Maybe if the guys in high school would have worn it this well I would have figured it out earlier 😅  
  
Patrick they were, you just weren’t letting yourself look  
  


Patrick  
  
Happy Birthday Patrick!  
  
Thanks Rach!  
  
David invited Mom and Dad to Schitt’s Creek for a surprise birthday party so I finally told them.  
  
Oh wow  
  
It feels really good!  
  
Thanks for keeping it yourself for so long!  
  
I would never have outed you!  
  
I love you Patrick!  
  
Love you too Rach!  
  


Patrick  
  
David and I are engaged!!   
  
Congrats!!  
  
Who asked who?  
  
I asked him!  
  
Is his ring as good as mine was??  
  
Well I got him 4..  
  
PATRICK!   
  


**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr!](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
